


Riding It Out

by Brumeier



Series: Good Omens 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: With everyone under quarantine, what are an angel and a demon to do?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Good Omens 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741675
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Riding It Out

“Nature abhors a vacuum, angel,” Rodney said. “You should know that by now.”

He was lounging on the long white sofa in John’s office, feet propped up on the glass coffee table. Being safely indoors and away from prying eyes, he wasn’t wearing the sunglasses that hid his snake eyes.

“But we only just destroyed Pollution,” John pointed out.

“And they stepped in with Pestilence retired, so I don’t know why it’s surprising that someone stepped in to replace Pollution. It’s the circle of life. Or disease. Or whatever.”

It made sense, but that didn’t mean John had to like it. He’d lived on Earth long enough to consider it home, and seeing new trouble brewing so soon after the last averted apocalypse was upsetting.

He wandered around his office, looking at the framed photographs on the wall. Pictures of himself with Amelia Earhart, Wilbur and Orville Wright, Eddie Rickenbacker, Buzz Aldrin. Fearless pilots and explorers and visionaries. 

“This too shall pass,” Rodney said dismissively. “Nothing keeps the humans down for long. Remember the Spanish flu? The Black Plague? Leisure suits?”

John snorted in amusement. “I hardly think leisure suits can be lumped in with years of human suffering.”

“You’re only saying that because you had one. Don’t think I don’t know about that powder blue monstrosity.”

“It was the seventies,” John said by way of explanation. Plus, who hadn’t wanted to be John Travolta back then? It was a movement, short-lived though it might have been.

“This’ll be just another blip in human history. You and I will ride it out like we always do, and then we’ll be on to the next thing.”

It was easy for Rodney to be dismissive. His job, historically, had been to sow dissention and mistrust among the populace. They were doing it themselves now, spreading misinformation, refusing to work together for the public good. If John didn’t know better, he’d have suspected Rodney was behind the election of America’s latest political burden. That was the kind of thing he’d have loved back in the day, just for the farce of it all.

“You interested in quarantining here?” John asked, half-jokingly.

Rodney waved a hand at him. “In your museum of winged contraptions? Not my first choice.”

“I meant next door.”

John had a very nice house next to the History of Flight Museum, small but well-appointed. He’d recently had it renovated after spending a week watching HGTV shows, inspired to bring the old twenties building into the modern era. It was certainly comfortable enough for two friends to spend quarantine together without losing their minds.

“You inviting me over to see your schematics?” Rodney teased. “How old-fashioned.”

“You’ll get bored with no-one to snark at,” John replied. He didn’t know why he was pushing. Rodney didn’t respond well to nagging.

Maybe John didn’t relish the idea of being alone, though it shouldn’t have bothered him. He had plenty of books to read, and he could finally get around to binge-watching all the fighter-pilot movies he had. Things were just more fun with the demon around.

“I suppose there are worse things,” Rodney said grudgingly. “I’ve been learning how to cook. You can be my guinea pig.”

John felt a thrill of excitement run up his spine. He and Rodney had spent their fair share of time together over the centuries, but never shared a living space. Maybe something good could come of a worldwide pandemic.

“But if this thing goes on too long,” John said, “we should step in.”

“Again? This isn’t angelic or demonic, John. It’s a man-made problem. I’m not inclined to intervene.”

This time John didn’t push. He knew if Rodney got too bored, he’d give the scientists working on a vaccine the nudge they needed. In the meantime, he’d enjoy having Rodney hanging around his house.

“Let’s go,” Rodney said, getting to his feet. “I need to inventory your kitchen. I don’t suppose you have any crème fraîche? Well, never mind. We’ll need some Cheetos, too. And chocolate pudding.”

As Rodney rattled off his list, John just grinned and locked up the museum, which would be closed for the foreseeable future. 

Never had a quarantine felt so full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** There I was, innocently lying in my bed trying to go to sleep when this fic popped into my head. It’s possible my subconscious had finally processed the recent [Good Omens video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0&t=19s) posted by Neil Gaiman. Anyway, here’s John and Rodney’s take on the pandemic.


End file.
